When considering a characteristic of an operation by a construction machine such as a general excavator, operators operate the excavator by operating a manual lever for directly controlling a hydraulic valve.
In general, since the operators can acquire a correlation between bucket motion and lever operation only when they should get a long training course and a long experience, it is very difficult for an unskilled person to operate the construction machine. It is more difficult to sense a load applied to a bucket because only a movement velocity of the bucket, a reaction of an engine to the load, and a rebound pressure transferred to the lever are unique feedbacks for tracking the load.
For this reason, the operator for operating the construction machine should receive a training for operating the construction machine for a long time. Further, since even the operator who receives the training for a long time operates the construction machine with riding on the construction machine, the operator is always exposed to a projected danger such as an injury caused due to a mistake such as misoperation.
For this reason, the current trend is that a demand for a control system in which the operator can operate the construction machine without riding on the construction machine increases and a technology capable of controlling the construction machine remotely is developed depending on the demand.
As such, one of points to be considered when the technology of controlling the construction machine remotely is developed is a demand for a technology that allows the operator to perform an operation for driving the construction machine while minimizing the fatigue degree of the operator at the time of performing the operation for driving the construction machine.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.